Gala Thorn
Gala Thorn is a Pokémon trainer, who was born in Kanto but lived most of her life in Johto. Used to be really skilled as a trainer-- But after getting married retired the whole thing. (She will be included in a comic later--- We'll see when Luxy gets unlazy.) Basics *'Full name: '''Gala Christine Thorn *'Nickname(s): Kala, Waifu *'Age: '''28 years old *'Birthday: 'December 22th *'Sex&Gender: 'Female *'Sexuality:'' Heterosexual ('Straight') *'Species: Human *'Birth Place: '''Cinnabar Island, Kanto *'Current Residence: 'Somewhere in China Diyoza *'Occupation: '''Pokémon trainer (Retired) Personality '''Before the Lucifer incident (Before the age of 20)' -' Mostly balanced and sensible, but still a bit hot-headed and may "snap" at people who manage to annyoy her enought. Doesn't welcome callenge really much, especially not zealous trainers who keep getting on the way. Bonging with anything else than Pokémon is pretty hard as "it's too hard to keep up a decent relationship" with a person, nor really calls anyone a "friend". Even though she loves her Pokémon a lot-- she does not spoil them with anything. Prefers to be alone for the most of the time, but doesn't tell people to go away either. After the Lucifer incident '''(20-24 years old) - Cold, cynical and sometimes very unpredictable. A lot of random moodswings and throws a lot sarcastic comments towards everyone and everything and doesn't even want to think about what do they think about her. Doesn't welcome people anywhere near her because of the discomfort and lack of trust when they are around. And all of it is just because of the lack of trust for anything, which comes from the terror Lucifer caused her while in the Whirl Islands. But yet secretly yearns for affection, but doesn't know who to ask it from so she could 'trust' them. '''Near the marriage and after (25+ years) '- '''After finally learning to trust someone (*cough* Kenneth *cough*) Gala calms down quite a bit, but the cynical nature and sarcastic comments do stay. But at least tried to be as gentle as possible to her family as she can, but as the moodswings are still going, it doesn't make it that much easier. But is actually very caring towards anykind of Pokémon and finds it calming to be with them. Physical characteristics Background Relationships 'Friends' 'Family' 'Kenneth Inferno' - Husband Gala's husband, who you'll wonder why did she accept his proposal anyway, as seeing that Gala treats him like one of their kids, and she greatly disapproves his "serenades" for her, and that how she's the only to take the care of the kids while he's working as the gym leader. Maybe she married him just to feel smart. (or she's a masocist deep inside.) Nah, just kidding, she loves him because he's Kenneth. [[Anya Thorn|'Anya Thorn']] - Daughter 'Tit Inferno' - Son 'Arseni Inferno' - Son 'Karp Inferno' - Son 'Other' 'Pokemon team' 'Abyss, male Feraligatr' BLA BLA BLA ' ' 'Ilona, female Shiny Stantler' '''BLA' 'Ken Ken, male Noctowl' given to''' [[Anya Thorn] and replaced with Knight, male Honchrow'] BLA 'King King, male Kingler' BLA 'Blodeuedd, female Victreenbell' '''Bla' ' ' 'Lucifer, Lugia' BLA Creation of the character Quotes "KENNETH TAKE LUCIFER OFF YOUR PANTS" '' - One of the many moments when Gala felt like punching the shit out of him ''"... You're saying that only because you want those leopard print thongs, aren't you?" - ... yeah. Trivia *Gala 's team is completely based on my first team in Pokémon Soul Silver *If Gala's nationality would be based on real contries, she would be half-Russian and half-German *She actually speaks in a Russian accent, for srs. Category:Pokemon trainers Category:Luxy's OCs Category:Female